<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make It Up by ironmdn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521279">Make It Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmdn/pseuds/ironmdn'>ironmdn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff With No Plot, Han Solo - Freeform, Han is a big softie, Post Battle of Endor, Reader-Insert, Romance, Star Wars - Freeform, han apologises a lot in this one, post return of the jedi, the world needs more han solo fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmdn/pseuds/ironmdn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Han gets home exhausted from a tedious meeting in the middle of the night and feels awful about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Solo &amp; Reader, Han Solo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make It Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some nonsense my mind conjured up while I was in my Han feels.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck.” Han muttered under his breath as he entered the room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sudden noise of Han bumping his foot on the small table beside the door made you jump in your spot on the bed. You opened your eyes and squinted them as they adjusted to the dim light in your shared room. Had you really fallen asleep? You must’ve nodded off as you waited for Han to come back from his meeting. You lifted your head up to look through the window and saw that it was, in fact, already dark outside. The meeting must’ve been exhausting, given that he had left early in the afternoon. You then turned your head towards where Han was standing and tried to make out his face in the dark. Judging by his tone when he had gotten into the room and the scowl you managed to see decorating his face as he took his boots off, you could only assume that the meeting had annoyed him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Han?” You asked, your voice slightly groggy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck,” he repeated as he turned around to look at you. “Did I wake you up? I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s okay.” You assured him as you sat down on the bed. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep, anyway.” Han just nodded in agreement and the room stayed silent for a while. “How did the meeting go?” You finally asked him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It couldn’t have gone too well if he was looking this annoyed. Han sighed heavily before he sat down at the end of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Running a hand through his already messed up hair, he said, “Slow.” He paused, and for a moment you thought that was all he was going to say. “I know I promised I’d be home early so we could have dinner together, but everyone decided to be extra annoying today.” He turned his head around to look into your eyes. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry about it, I understand.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You really did. Ever since the battle of Endor things weren’t as smooth as one would hope for. The galaxy was big enough that there was trouble almost everywhere. Some systems even went into civil war after the Empire was finally taken down by the Rebel Alliance. Every rebel, including you, was doing everything in their power to finally restore peace to the galaxy, especially Leia. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Han, poor, sweet Han, he was restless. Han, being a general, was obviously involved in everything that had to do with smoothing things out in numerous planets and the slow process of creating the New Republic. His sense of duty got the better of him, and you wished he would just slow down a bit, for his own sake. He worked a ridiculous amount of time, and he was barely getting sleep as of lately. His commitment to the New Republic was mesmerising, really. This was a side of Han you never would’ve thought even existed when you first met him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay.” You assured him as you went to sit right behind him, and then proceeded to hug him and kiss his shoulder. “Wanna lie down with me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Han nodded his head, “I’m so tired.” He said with a small sigh. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mere,” you whispered as you grabbed the bottom of his shirt to rid him of it. He cooperated by raising up his arms a bit, letting you pull his shirt over his head before tossing it to the floor. If he weren’t so tired, or even if he were in a better mood, you would’ve pointed out how cute he was. But you decided not to test your luck and stayed quiet, not entirely sure of how he’d react to you gushing over him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You then undid his belt and helped him out of his pants, leaving him only in his underwear —which was how he usually slept. Once he was stripped of his clothes you went back to your spot on the bed as you grabbed his hand to drag him down with you. He gladly followed your lead and wound up lying on top of your body, his head pressed against your chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You kissed the top of his head. “Wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” he mumbled as he hugged your waist and buried his face further into the crook of your neck. “Nothing major happened, anyway. Just people arguing over stupid stuff, things I can’t stand.” He started enumerating and you slightly nodded your head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you hate to hear this,” you started, unsure of how he was going to take your comment when he was so worn out. After all, Han had always been very stubborn. “But you really have to stop wearing yourself out all the time. It’s not doing you any good.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Han sighed deeply. “I know, sweetheart.” You felt his grip on your waist tighten. “I missed you.” He blurted out, a tinge of sleepiness in his voice. “I’m not crushing you, am I?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That made you smile. You leaned down to kiss his forehead before answering, “No. And I missed you too, Han.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room fell silent for several minutes, and you started suspecting he had fallen asleep on top of you —which, if you were honest, you didn’t mind in the slightest. But you were proven wrong when all of a sudden Han said; “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For what, exactly?” You asked, confused as to why he had apologised out of nowhere. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For getting home so late.” He mumbled against your chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You already apologised for that, Han.” You reminded him as you ran your hands through his hair. “And I already told you that it’s okay-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s not.” He interrupted you before lifting his head up and resting his chin on your chest so he could look at you. “I promised I’d get home early so we could have dinner together.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was right, he did promise you that. With you two working so hard on building the New Republic, you’ve barely had time to be with each other. As of lately, it was mostly because Han had been working much harder, which meant more time away from home. You still did your bit to contribute, but it wasn’t nearly as intense as Han’s work. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He needed to slow down —and he knew it. The restless work was taking a toll on him, that much was clear to anyone able to see him. But he also knew that he couldn’t give up on the galaxy, not when actual peace after years of terror brought by the Empire was at grasp. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’ve had countless conversations —or arguments, really— about this. When it became obvious that the constant work made it almost impossible for you to see each other sometime other than when you wished one another a good night before going to sleep, he promised you he’d do his best to organise himself better to spend more time with you. Last night in particular was when he made you the promise of getting home early —or, at least, at a reasonable hour— so you two could have dinner together. He even promised he’d cook, so you knew he must’ve felt really bad if he was willing to go to this length. It’s not that Han was a bad cook, he just really disliked cooking. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not mad at you, love.” You assured him. “I know how long these meetings can get. Besides, the sooner this whole thing gets sorted out, the sooner we get to spend as much time together as we want.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I still feel bad.” You didn’t know if it was your own tiredness or if it was your mind playing tricks on you, but you could’ve sworn he was pouting. Just the thought of it made your heart melt. “Tell you what, I’ll make you breakfast tomorrow morning and we’ll stay in bed for as long as we can.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do hope you know that your cooking skills won’t save your skin forever.” You teased. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They won’t?” He teased back with a frown, making you chuckle. “You should date someone with more than just cooking skills, then.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe I should,” you smirked. “Is Luke still single? Bet he has a few tricks up his sleeve, with his Jedi training and all.” Han gasped and pinched at your sides, making you squirm under his body. “Hey, quit it!” You managed to say in between laughs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not ‘till you say you’re sorry.” Han said, still tickling and pinching your sides. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For what? Stating facts?” You teased again, and he tickled you even harder at that. “Fine!” You gasped for air. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Han finally let you go as he returned to his previous position, he laid his head on your chest and hugged your body close to his once again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s better.” The sleepiness in his voice was evident. “I’m serious about the breakfast thing, though.” He said after a moment of silence. “I wanna make it up to you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You clicked your tongue at that. “You know you don’t have to. There’s nothing to make up for.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to.” He quickly replied, his chest vibrating against yours as he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can start making it up to me by getting some well deserved sleep, then.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hummed. “That I can do.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nuzzled his face into your neck before releasing a deep sigh. You shifted your body beneath his so that you could get more comfortable. You were no stranger to Han sleeping on top of you, so you were used to it by now. You never really minded his weight —in fact, you loved feeling it on top of you. You brought your hand up to run your fingers through his hair as you intertwined your legs with his. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you,” he muttered against your neck. You almost didn’t catch what he said, due to both his sleepiness and the fact that his voice came out all muffled thanks to his face being pressed against your skin. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You kissed his forehead and slightly tugged at the hair on the nape of his neck. “I love you, too.” You whispered back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Han gave your hip a slight squeeze in response and, soon enough, you were both fast asleep in each other’s arms. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The ending is terrible but if you got this far I love you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>